muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4831
Cold Open For today's show about frogs, Grover reads a book about them to find out what they eat. He is briefly bothered by a fly, which a frog catches and eats. Scene #1 Some kids play with a dog in the arbor, while a frog watches in awe. Over in Hooper's Store, Chris greets the viewer as he serves Elmo and Abby his new soup recipe. The frog enters the store and orders some dog food, claiming to be a dog named Fido. He naturally has difficulty trying to eat the doggy treat Chris serves him. Everyone tries to convince him that he's really a frog, forcing Chris to pull out his tablet so they can get confirmation from a special frog-themed app. They even bring in Wolfy, the dog from earlier, to compare bodies. Fido finally concedes that he's a frog and Chris shows off the different habitats frogs live in. Elmo theorizes that Fido doesn't have one of his own, thus tied to find a different identity. Everyone sings about finding him a new habitat. Scene #2 Over in the garden, Fido tries living on a rock, which he finds too hard. Abby then conjures up a small pool, since frogs also live in water. Fido deems it too wet. Scene #3 Fido now tries living in a tree, but his fear of heights kicks in almost immediately. Abby discerns that Fido might like something in between wet and dry, like mud. Oscar overhears and provides them with a small tray of his top-grade mud. Fido gets a feel for it and instantly takes to it, making it the perfect habitat for him. "A frog after my own heart," observes Oscar. Muppets Abby Cadabby leads the gang in a song to introduce the letter of the day - F. (First: Episode 4701) Film F is for Frog: Croaking sets the beat for a rap about frogs. Muppets / Celebrity Conan O'Brien talks about the word amphibian, but hasn't brought any visual aids. Abby magically conjures up a toad and newt, before turning Conan into a frog. She changes him back, but finds a few side effects. Cookie Monster's Foodie Truck Cookie Monster portrays wizard student, Furry Potter, who yearns for the Goblet of Cookies. Professor Crumblemore states to get it, he must follow his directions to complete some tasks. First, he must separate cookies by color, which gets him into the hall, but also stuck in a giant spider web. To get out, he must do the opposite of the previous rule. Finally, to bring the Goblet of Cookies down from above, he must follow a completely new rule. Furry Potter listens carefully and successfully retrieves the Goblet. He performs his favorite trick - making the cookies disappear. (openings removed) Muppets Count von Count and friends sing and stomp to find the number of the day - 2. (First: Episode 4502) Elmo's World: Frogs Scene #6 Abby signs off while Fido continues to enjoy his new habitat.